


El ángel caído

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Las alas se rompen, el abismo se cierne a lo lejos y él cae, ¿dónde estás? Busca unos ojos brillantes, azules, y sólo ve unos fríos de color rojo, como una máquina... ¡Pero él nunca habló con una máquina! ¡Yuujin!





	El ángel caído

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el capítulo 47.  
> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, etc.)

**El ángel caído**

Sino ahogáramos, estaríamos sacando fuerzas, incluso en el fondo del mar; si cayéremos hacia un agujero negro, sacaríamos alas y volaríamos juntos.

Yo así siempre creí en ti.

Yo así siempre confié en ti.

Yo así siempre te consideré.

La otra ala de mis alas. Ambos no tenemos alas completas, sino que nos complementamos al estar juntos.

Pero ahora, caigo solo, vuelo solo, ¿dónde estás? El abismo es profundo, es intenso y mi última pluma se deshace, como si de datos se trataran. Me pierdo solo en el océano y ni las garras de Gatchmon pueden alcanzarme.

¿Dónde estás, Yuujin? Te veo frente a mí y dices cosas raras, ¿hablas otra lengua? Los ojos de Rei me incriminan de fondo, él hablaba en un idioma extraño también. No lo oí, mis emociones me jugaron en contra, ¡casi lo pateo! ¡Yo, que me considero un protagonista humilde!

Un protagonista, ¿te acuerdas que tú me dijiste que yo lo era?

¿Dónde está mi valentía como protagonista? ¿Mis alas de coraje? ¿Nuestras alas de amistad?

Veo, en horizonte, o en el abismo, unas plumas verdes que se van… Y no puedo ni tocarlas, vuelan muy rápido.

Estamos sobre el mar. Nuestro mar. Nuestras aguas, nuestros corazones… Antes, se vivía paz en nosotros, tranquilidad, amor y compañerismo.

Las teñiste de un verde oscuro, casi negro, y te ahogaste. Me ahogaste también.

¿Saldremos? ¿Volveré a verte?

Mi corazón se acongoja y quiere gritar.

Yuujin… ¡Mi Yuujin!

Yo nunca hablé con una máquina. Yo jamás te consideraría un androide. Despiértame de esta pesadilla. Por favor…

Tus ojos rojos me dan miedo por primera vez; tus partes robóticas también; tu voz también; incluso Shutmon me asusta mientras Bootmon se destruye en mil pedazos.

Leviatán… ¡Yuujin, no! ¡Yuujin, no, por favor!

Dame tus alas, sólo no puedo, querido compañero.

Sólo no puedo…


End file.
